


Every Day

by Zuzonicorn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i like this one a lot okay, unistudent!phil, youtuber!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UniStudent!Phil doesn’t really care to watch YouTube sensation danisnotonfire’s videos or live shows, and his uni class always asks why.  He always gives them the same answer: “it’s like he hears it every day.”  His classmates are about to find out why he always gives the same, dull answer in a way they never would’ve guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

Phil doesn’t know how it came to this.  But here he is, sat in his uni classroom, surrounded by chattering students.  The had just finished an exam, but since it was relatively easy, everyone finished early with over an hour to spare.

The students around him were just chattering aimlessly about this and that, until someone mentioned that Dan Howell, this class’s idol, was going to have an impromptu live show in about twenty minutes.  With the announcement came excitement, followed by the okay from the professor to use the projector to watch the show.  Phil simply rolled his eyes at everyone around him and returned to Animal Crossing.

The black haired male’s villager trading was interrupted by a girl leaning against his desk.  “Hey, Phil, why don’t you watch Dan’s live show with us?  Take a break from your game or whatever?”  She twirled her hair around her finger and stared at Phil until he answered.

“I’ve told everyone before, I don’t care to watch his videos and whatnot,” Phil answered, looking up momentarily from his game.

The girl sighed, rolling her own eyes.  “Yeah, yeah, it’s ‘like you hear it every day.’  But you have to admit he’s hot, right?” she added with an eyebrow waggle.

He shrugged, a chuckle escaping his pressed lips.  “I guess; I mean, he’s fuckable, but I wouldn’t say _hot_.”

A laugh ripped from her throat.  “You’re funny, Phil.  That didn’t even make sense.”  She shook her head as she left, albeit unsatisfied with his answer.

Phil readjusted his glasses and hair, closing his DS and walking up to the professor’s desk at the front of the room.

“May I be dismissed?  I don’t really care for watching live shows, and I don’t really feel like just sitting in here for the next hour and a half.”

The professor just waved his hand dismissively, quickly going back to grading the exams.  He was a pretty lax teacher; Phil liked him.

He quickly gathered up his things and headed out the door, closing it gently behind him.  A quick glance at his watch told him the live show would begin in fifteen minutes.  It took him twenty five to walk home.  He smiled to himself and began his trek home through the muggy London air.

* * *

Just as he thought, twenty five minutes later he was unlocking his apartment door and stepping inside.  From deeper in the apartment, he heard muffled speech before a clear “one moment” travelled through the hallways.

Phil took the stairs into the main area two at a time, meeting his boyfriend as he was turning to go into the hallway.  His long arms enveloped him in a hug and warm lips quickly pecked his cheek.  “Welcome home.  I missed you,” was whispered into his neck.

Phil laughed quietly.  “I missed you, too, Dan.  Even though I was only gone for a couple of hours.”  Another small kiss was shared between the two.

“I don’t care.  That was a couple hours too many without you,” Dan mumbled, snuggling further into Phil’s neck.

Phil’s arms were secure around Dan’s torso, and he really didn’t want to move them any time soon, but he remembered Dan was in the middle of doing something important.

“Dan, as much as I really don’t want to let go, you were in the middle of a live show.”  He pulled back reluctantly.  Dan pouted at the distance between the two, even though his arms were still comfortably around Phil’s neck.  “Go.  You still have like half an hour left.”

The younger of the two rolled his head back and made a noise like a groan and whine.  “Fine.  Will you at least join me?”  He tilted his head just slightly to the side, stuck out his bottom lip, and gave Phil the best doe eyes he could muster, knowing the combination of all three would get Phil to crack.

Phil rolled his eyes for the second time that day as he pretended to think.  “Fine.  But you’re making dinner.”  He leaned forward and playfully nipped at Dan’s pouty lip.

The brunet’s face instantly brightened.  “Yay!”  He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him along to his bedroom as Phil thought with a smirk, _I wonder what my classmates will say when they see this._

Dan walked into the room first, apologizing to the camera of his Macbook for taking so long.  “So, anyway, I’m back guys.  And I brought a guest!  Live show, this is my boyfriend, Phil Lester.”  He pulled Phil in to sit on the chair next to him as he pecked his cheek.  “He’s really cute and I love him and he’s mine.”

“Daaaan!” Phil playfully whined, dragging out the vowel.  He felt his face heat up.

The chat exploded with “aww”s and “so cute”s and “where can i get one”s and the occasional “wtf” as everyone absorbed the cuteness that was Dan and his new boyfriend he apparently neglected to mention.

“‘Who’s the new boytoy,’ Sarah asks.  Oh, well, I might have forgotten to mention this, but Phil and I have been together for almost 7 years,” he replied, blushing pink.  “‘Omg, wtf how could you hide something so cute from us’ says Cameron.  Well, Cameron, Phil is actually attending uni right now.  That’s where he just came from, as a matter of fact.”

“Oh!”  Phil’s sudden exclamation made Dan jump.  “I wanted to say hello to Dr. Olson’s class, who is currently watching this live show.  Now you all know why I don’t care to watch Dan’s videos.  I help make them and sometimes edit them.  I know every word before it’s even posted.”  He felt his phone start to vibrate frantically in his pocket, so he waved the show back to Dan.  He pulled it out to see what it was freaking out about as Dan read the chat, face becoming darker everytime he saw a comment about his “heart eyes” when he looked at Phil.

Speaking of Phil, after reading the texts he was sent, his hand flew up to his mouth to cover it as he laughed.  When Dan looked at him in questioning amusement, he simply handed his phone over with a laughed out “read it.”

“‘Omg what the fuck Phil’, says one from Kat.  Another from Kat reads, ‘why didn’t you tell us your boyfriend was the internet meme danisnotonfire?’”  He cackles at the last part.  “Thanks, Kat.”  He hands the phone back to his calmed boyfriend and looks back at the computer sat in front of him.  “That was… interesting, to say the least.  Thank you, Phil, for that, and thanks to Mr. Olson’s class for sending those hilarious texts.  I’m actually going to head out early; sorry to cut it short, but I missed my bf and want to get a proper snog in before dinner.”

“Dan!  You don’t have to tell them that!”

“Ha ha, sorry,” he apologized, not at all sorry.  “Well, I g2g, everyone.  Goodbye!”  He waved to the camera, snaking his other hand around to cover it with his thumb.  He tried clicking the end button.  “It’s not letting me leave.  It’s not–there we go!”  The show officially ended, so he closed his computer and turned to his boyfriend, reaching for his boyfriend’s face to pull to his own.  “Now how ‘bout that snog I had mentioned?”

**Author's Note:**

> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn yo))


End file.
